The advances in technology have provided several benefits to various markets. Machines are capable of performing tasks, processes and calculations at high rates. Businesses rely on the speed that these machines perform work in order to maintain a low cost of operation. When the machine malfunctions or becomes inoperable, the cost of operation rises. Therefore, it is beneficial for a company to identify and return to operation a machine that is malfunctioning or has become inoperable in a timely manner.
In some cases, a system may not be completely inoperable but may suffer an impedance to perform at a normal operating condition. Similar to a machine becoming inoperable, a machine that fails to meet normal operating conditions disrupts the normal flow of business for a company, depending on the criticality of the machine.
To minimize the effects of machines that perform lower than normal operating conditions or become inoperable, it is necessary for a business to track such conditions. Such tracking may include collecting information that a machine has become inoperable or has suffered an impedance. Other tracking may be used to determine how the machine was restored.
By tracking, these parameters, a business may lower the amount of time that a machine is inoperable or is impeded. As a result of lowering this time, business production increases.